Outlands
The Outlands is a forbidden area outside the Pride Lands. Its inhabitants are known as Outlanders. The Outlands are a stony network of canyons, gorges, and caverns. The light usually appears to be very dim, likely because of the ashy gray clouds blanketing the sky. The skeletons of other unfortunate animals can be seen. Deep within the Outlands is an active volcano with darker and more desolate surroundings, including withered trees. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar It is implied that Simba had forbid Kion go to the Outlands. When Bunga and Kion's baobab fruit fell down into the Outlands, Kion refused to go. However, Bunga leapt down there regardless, not worrying about the consequences. After reclaiming the Baobab fruit, he encountered two hyenas, Cheezi and Chungu, one of which grabbed him by the fur on his neck. Kion was able to use the Roar of the Elders to shock them into letting Bunga go. When Kion was getting the Lion Guard together, a vulture named Mzingo overheard the news and flew deeper into the Outlands to relay the message to Janja. Mzingo and the hyenas then plotted to take down as many animals as they could before the formation of the new Guard. Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots Kion becomes separated from the Lion Guard and accidentally takes a river ride into to the Outlands. He instructs the rest of the Guard to meet up with him at Flat Ridge Rock. As Kion travels through the Outlands, he crosses paths with Jasiri, a friendly hyena who helps him make it back to the Pride Lands. Can't Wait to be Queen Upon hearing that Kiara has become the temporary queen of Pride Rock, Mzingo returns to the Outlands to deliver the news to Janja. Janja is pleased to hear this, and formulates a plan to take over the Pride Lands. Mzingo later tricks Kiara into going into the Outlands alone for a "peace meeting" with Janja at Broken Rock. Janja reveals his plan and attacks Kiara, but is foiled by Kion and the Lion Guard. Eye of the Beholder In the Outlands, Mzingo's Parliament host a meeting. One member of the flock, Mwoga, arrives late, bearing the news that Ono has lost the vision from one of his eyes. Janja overhears this, and he devises a plan to take out the Guard. The Kupatana Celebration Janja's clan are seen dashing through the Outlands, perusing a jackal pup named Dogo. The Lion Guard rescues Dogo, who convinces them to allow him to return to the Pride Lands with them. Dogo's mother Reirei watches Dogo accomplish this. Pleased, she informs her mate Goigoi, who goes to fetch their other sons. After the jackals attack during the Kupatana Celebration, they are sent back to the Outlands. Fuli's New Family Bunga travels to the Outlands to play in the volcano, believing that he is immune to all pain. Cheezi spots him and informs Janja, and the hyena clan approaches Bunga, who proves to be entirely unafraid of the fact that they are planning to eat him. Fuli intervenes just before Janja attacks, pulling Bunga out of harm's way. However, they rock beneath them breaks away, sending them floating down a river of lava. Janja and his clan wait for them to pass by so they can attack, but the other three members of the Lion Guard arrive and provide a way of escape for Bunga and Fuli. Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu try to stop them, but end up stuck on a burning log in the lava river. The Call of the Drongo Janja, Cheezi and Chungu kidnap a drongo bird named Tamaa, and force him to use his voice in order to lure some impalas into the Outlands. After they run into the Outlands (believing that Kion has ordered them to go there), they find that they are trapped. However, when Janja goes to investigate, Tamaa fools Cheezi into letting him go. He flies away, but returns when he realizes that he cannot let them stay there. He imitates the Lion Guard, which, at first, frightens the hyenas. However, Janja soon becomes suspicious when he sees that Cheezi no longer holds the bird in his mouth, and locates Tamaa. Before he can do anything, the real Lion Guard arrive and send Janja and his crew back to the Outlands, freeing the impalas in the process. The Mbali Fields Migration When a rockslide blocks the path to Mbali Fields, Kion and the Guard take Muhimu's Herd and Swala's Herd through the Outlands. Whilst here, Muhimu enters labor and Fuli, Ono and Beshte lead the rest of the herd (except for a few female zebras and Swala) to help her. Muhimu gives birth to a boy, whose cry gets the attention Janja, Cheezi and Chungu. They attempt to startle everyone, but it fails. Whilst Kion and Bunga take care of Chungu and Cheezi, Janja receives a swift kick in the face from Muhimu's Son, and Kion warns the three hyenas away. Too Many Termites Kion mistakenly drives Mjomba's Pack of aardwolves into the Outlands, believing them to be hyenas. The Lion Guard goes to retrieve them, but Reirei and Goigoi find them first. They sing We'll Make You a Meal in order to lure the aardwolves into a false sense of security. The Lion Guard, having found Mjomba, is able to locate the rest of the pack and rescue the aardwolves just in time. Before leaving, they barricade the jackals in their den. Janja's New Crew Janja recruits Nne and Tano as his new henchmen, banishing Cheezi and Chungu to the Pride Lands. Back in the Outlands, the new crew devise an ingenious plan to stall the Lion Guard: Nne, Tano and Janja will chase a herd of sable antelopes across one side of the Pride Lands. Then, when the Guard arrive to take care of them, they will head in the opposite direction and feast on some oryxes. Although at first confused, Janja is impressed by their idea, happy to be in the company of other 'smart' hyenas. He misses Nne and Tano's snide remark. Later, Nne and Tano, having betrayed Janja, are thrown back into the Outlands by Kion's Roar. Kion and the Lion Guard then order Janja to return to the Outlands and he obeys, having had enough of the Pride Lands. Before he goes, he calls for Cheezi and Chungu to follow him. The trio head home with the Lion Guard watching them leave. Lions of the Outlands Jasiri asks Kion to come with her to the Outlands to sort out a dispute between her clan and a group of lions. Here, Kion meets her family before heading out to meet Zira and her children, Kovu, Nuka and Vitani. Zira lures Kion into speaking with her alone after showing him some new ways to use the Roar, but when he disagrees with her and he's alone, she surrounds him and tries to force him into siding with her, whilst returning to Jasiri and claiming that he's siding with them. The rest of the Lion Guard hear about the Outsiders from Rafiki and rush to save Kion in the Outlands, meeting up with Jasiri along the way. When she explains what has happened, Ono flies off and locates Kion. The Guard catch up to him and Bunga dispels any feelings of doubt Kion has about using the Roar, Kion blasts the Outsiders far, far away to a area with a huge termite mound. A little later, Jasiri's Clan is back to their watering hole, and Jasiri is glad that she has the Lion Guard as her friends. Never Roar Again Janja and his clan are sent packing back into the Outlands by the Lion Guard, but as soon as they disappear they hop back into the Pride Lands. Shortly after they try to attack Kion's mother, Nala, Kion uses his Roar angrily to blast the hyenas back into the Outlands again. Babysitter Bunga In the Outlands, Reirei trains her pups, Dogo and Kijana, to hunt young Pride Landers. The Traveling Baboon Show After discovering that the thievies were Uroho and his troop the Lion Guard chases them into the Outlands. But soon they found the baboons are being chased by Janja, Cheezi and Chungu; realizing what they've done. Kion and the others leave to rescue them and once they do the hyenas retreat further into the Outlands. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar When Ushari learns about Kion's ability to hear his grandfather Mufasa, he enlists the help of Janja's Clan in order to use the ability to hear Scar. After kidnapping Kiara and Makini's Bakora Staff, Ushari waits in the volcano for Janja to force Kion into using his Roar in anger. Although Kiara is saved, Janja is still able to lure Kion into roaring, although at first, Ushari is still unable to summon Scar. only when Janja returns and angrily throws the staff into the volcano and it works, summoning the former leader of the Lion Guard. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie After Kiburi loses the Mashindano event and failed in an attempt to attack Simba; he and his followers are banished to the Outlands. The crocodile plans to eat Ushari but the cobra tells him there is something he wishes to see as they for the Outlands Volcano. Swept Away Beshte ends up in the Outlands after Kion's Roar causes a flash flood. As the guard looks for him Scar has Janja and Skinks lure the hippo into a trap in an attempt to weaken the guard. Rescue in the Outlands List of Species *Ants *Bats *Butterflies *Caterpillars *Chameleons *Cobras **Ushari *Cockroaches *Crocodiles **Kiburi **Tamka **Nduli *Dung Beetles *Hyenas **Janja **Cheezi **Chungu **Jasiri **Madoa **Nne **Tano **Tunu **Wema * Hyraxes *Jackals **Reirei **Goigoi **Dogo **Kijana **Dogo's Siblings *Jerboas *Lions **Scar **Zira **Kovu **Nuka **Vitani **Lioness *Mice *Monitor Lizards **Kenge *Moths *Rainbow Agamas *Skinks **Shupavu **Njano **Nyeusi * Termites * Vultures **Mzingo **Mwoga **Male Vulture Locations *Broken Rock *Outlands Volcano *Zira's Cave *Zira's Termite Mound *Jasiri's Watering Hole *Reirei's Cave *Rocky Plateau Visitors * Kion * Beshte * Bunga * Ono * Fuli * Kiara * Haya * Mjomba * Ogopa * Uroho * Mwevi * Mwizi * Thurston * Tamaa * Hodari * Zazu Outlands Category:Homes